


You will always be mine

by Sassybutt0216



Series: Home again [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, F/M, Pregnant, Wedding, friday night dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore is a coffee shop owner. Steve Rogers is a soldier coming home from the war. When Steve is walking around New York he comes across this cute little coffee shop called L&L. Will the coffee shop owner and her daughter charm our soldier?





	You will always be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gilmore Girls or Marvel. I am just playing with the plot. Reads these as one-shots. It is going to be a series. Each chapter is going to be different one shot. I hope you guys enjoy.

Lorelai's POV: 

"You are not going to enjoy this," I told him.

"Come on. Meeting your parents should not be that bad." Steve said from the passenger side. 

"That is what you think. I have two things for you to remember drink lots of alcohol and take everything that she says with a grain of salt." I told him.

"Don't worry crazy lady. It will be fun. Parents love me." He said taking my hand an squeezing it. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling at him. I was really lucky to have Steve. He was great with Rory and very sweet. He was an old fashion type of guy. Today was the day that I was going to introduce him to my family and tell them we were getting married. We have been engaged for about three months and the wedding was only three months away. As much as I did not want my parents to know about it, Steve convinced me to tell them. They should be apart of it. We did wait a little bit longer so we could plan the wedding and get everything done. We have almost everything done. I knew that my mother would want to plan the entire thing. That was not going to happen.

"Hey since Rory is asleep, When should we tell her that I am going to legally adopt her?" Steve asked me.

"When do you want to tell her?" I asked him. I was so happy that he was adopting Rory. She would have a father. I did not want her to ever forget that Chris was her dad but Steve would be a good father. The only reason why we were talking about it was that she was sleeping in the back. Rory always falls asleep when we went to parents house.

"I was thinking for her birthday." He told me.

"I think that would be great. She is going to be so happy." I told him.

We were both quiet for a few moments before Steve broke the silence. "What happened to Rory's dad? I don't think you have ever told me." He said quietly.

"He was killed in a motorcycle accident the day that she was born. He was on his way to the hospital. That is the reason I will never ride on that death contraption you have." I told him.

"I am sorry for your loss. I had no idea." He said squeezing my hand.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. He wanted to get married and I told him no. I was not going to marry at 16 just because we had a baby." I told him.

"I understand. I am going to get you to ride a motorcycle. I promise you that you will be safe with me." He told me.

"Over my dead body," I said laughing.

He laughed at me. We continued some small conversations the rest of the way to my parent's house. We decided when I went to see my parents that I have to have dinner with them every Friday night. It was only Rory and me but Steve convinced me that he should be going to these dinners. He was going to be part of the family soon. When we got to the house steve grabbed Rory who was passed out in his arms and I grabbed the invitation. I did have to take a picture of Rory passed out drooling on Steve's shoulder. It was adorable. I knocked on the door. Steve took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"You are late." My mom said opening the door.

"Sorry, mom. The traffic was terrible." I told her handing her the invitation and pulling Steve through the door.

"Are we their mommy?" I heard Rory say.

"We are here baby girl. Why don't you go find Grandpa." I told her. Steve put her down. We helped her out of her jacket and she ran to go find my dad. "Don't run in the house, Rory."

"Okay, mommy." She said walking towards my dad's study.

"Mom this is Steve, my fiance," I said introducing him to her.

"It is nice to meet you, ma'am." He said holding out his hand.

She took one look at him. "You should have told me that you were going to bring someone else to dinner. It is nice to meet you. How about we go into the living room for drinks."

"Sure mom," I said rolling my eyes. Of course, she was going to be rude. What else was I expecting?

We walked into the living room to see Rory and my dad walking into the room also. My mom asked us what we wanted to drink. I told her just water. Steve had a glass of wine. And my parents had what they normally had. We all sat down on the couch. Rory sat on Steve's lap and drank the juice that I gave her.

"Who is this?" My dad asked.

"This is Steve, my fiance," I told him.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked looking him in the eyes.

"I was a soldier for a while but now I am an illustrator." He told him.

"How did you guys meet?" My mom asked.

"He was one of my regulars at the coffee shop," I told her. I should help him out before she scared him off.

"How long have you guys been dating? And how have you guys been engaged?" My father asked.

"We have been together for a year and five months and we have been engaged for three of them," Steve told them. 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. My mom was about to say something when the maid... What was her name? Maria? Ellis? Sarah? Well, whatever her name was called us in for dinner. Thank you whatever your name is. My parents continued to ask Steve questions throughout the whole dinner. It seemed like they were going to do a background check on him. He stayed strong the entire time. He answered the questions like a champ. I was proud of him because I was ready to repeatedly bang my head on the table. After dinner, we started getting ready to go. Rory was starting to get restless. It was way past her bedtime. We said goodbye to them and started on the way back to New York.

***************************************

I could not believe that my baby was turning 6 today. She was growing up so fast. Today was the day that we were going to tell Rory that Steve was going to adopt her. We had already gone and got the papers. We wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for her. We were having a party at the coffee shop. It was going to be closed for the day. My parents were going to be there. Sarah, Steves mom was also going to be there. She really loved that kid. Also Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Peter. Morgan was three and Peter was six months old. Clint and Laura were going to be there with there children. Bucky and Wanda were also going to be there. There wedding was going to be a few months after ours. Talking about the wedding's ours was going to be January 3rd. Luke and Natasha, of course, would be there with there daughter April. She was about to turn two years old. She was an adorable kid.

We woke up Rory and got her ready for the party. We made her favorite breakfast which was blueberry pancakes. After she was done we went down to the Coffee shop. Luke and Bucky had the coffee shop all ready for the party. Luke cooked all the food. He had help from Natasha. When we got there everyone was already there. My parents were talking to Tony. Tony was cuddling a sleeping Peter. I did have to go and hold Peter for a while. He was an adorable kid. He also really loved his aunt Lorelai. Tony and Pepper were happy to get a break. He was having a hard time sleeping.

After we ate the food we sat down and Rory opened all of her presents. She got dolls, stuff animals, clothes, stuff for her new room. Yes, we did find a house. We were going to move into right before the wedding. We even got her a new bike. Between my parents and Tony Rory was a spoiled little girl. After she opened the last present from us.

"What is this?" She asked us.

"You know how you said that you wanted Steve to be your daddy? These are the papers saying that you are officially adopted by Steve." I told her.

She looked at him with wide eyes and then gave him a big hug. "Thank you, daddy." She said. I almost started crying right there. Instead of that, I took a picture of them.

"Who is ready for cake?" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"Me," Rory said walking towards Luke. We all sang happy birthday to her and then she made her wish. Pepper asked me to hold Peter while she goes and eats some cake. I told her yes. He was awake and now looking at me.

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Steve asked wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head back and rested it on his chest.

"Someday. Do you want kids of your own?" I asked him.

"As long as they are with you." He said smiling at me.

"That was cheesy Rogers," I told him.

"I know. We do have a cute family." He said looking over at everyone eating cake. Rory had it all over her face. Morgan and April were right next to her. Pepper had her legs on Tony's lap and he was feeding her cake. Clint and Laura were running around trying to get their kids under control. Luke and Natasha were in the kitchen laughing. My parents and his mom were talking about something in the corner. Sarah had brought what looked like Steve's baby book. He is right we had a really good family.

******************************************

"Come back to bed Mrs. Rogers." I heard Steve's sleepy voice say. I walked back to the bed and straddled his lap. I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"I have something to tell you," I told him between kisses.

He flipped me over and kissed me. "What is so important that it could not wait until later?"

"I am pregnant." I blurred out.

"Your pregnant?" He asked me.

"I am three months along," I told him nodding my head.

He moved down to my stomach and pushed up his shirt that I was wearing. "Hi baby, I am your daddy. I am so excited to meet you. You have the best mommy and big sister. I love you." He said kissing my stomach.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"More than happy." He said to move up and kissing me on the lips. I really got lucky with him.


End file.
